Epilogue (Awakening)
This page will reveal the various endings that occur in the epilogue of Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Naturally, there are spoilers here. Epilogue Outcomes The Warden *If the Warden is from Ferelden, he/she can eventually step down as Warden-Commander, since the Blight is trully over. A year after, there are sights of him/her in Denerim in the company of his/her love interest from Dragon Age: Origins. *If the Warden is from Orlais, the Warden can serve as Warden Commander at Vigil Keep for a time before finally being called by the Order to the Grey Warden headquarters at Weisshaupt. The Warden never returns to Vigil's Keep again. Companions Outcomes are not only dependent on the choices the Warden makes during the course of the game, but also dependent on the approval ratings of his/her companions at game's end. Anders *Anders will remain with the Grey Wardens to tutor newly the recruted mages. When he is invited by the Circle of Magi to give a lecture on the Darkspawn, he decides his time is up and informs the Warden he will be leaving the Order. However, after two months, he returns to Vigil's Keep to serve with the Wardens Justice *If left to defend the Keep, and the Warden chooses to save the city of Amaranthine, Justice will fight fiercely but is eventually beheaded by one of the Darkspawn. It is unknown whether the spirit simply leaves the body or returns to the Fade. *If Vigil's Keep is saved, Justice serves with the Order for many years, keeping in touch with Kristoff's wife, Aura, during his stay. Eventually however, Aura informs him that she can no longer tolerate her husband's rotting body. Justice bids her goodbye, and Kristoff's body slumps to the ground. Where the spirit goes, no one knows. Nathaniel *Nathaniel will dedicate himself to the Order and fights to restore his family's name. If the Warden is of the Human Noble origin, he will save Teyrn Fergus Cousland from a group of highwaymen. In recognition, a portion of Amaranthine is given back to the Howes. Nathaniel chooses give this land to his sister Delihah's son. A statue is build in his honor. Oghren *If left to defend the Keep, and the Warden chooses to save the city of Amaranthine, takes on two Armored Ogres by himself, allowing the Keep's soldiers to mount one last defense. He eventually passes out from blood loss and wakes up a week later. He stays with the Order and tells stories of his prowess in both battle and bed to the new recruits. He also organises drinking games, in one of them determinng a recruit to say he'd rather go through the Joining again than drink another mug of ale. *Oghren can, at the urging of the Commander, continue to play a role in his child's life, visiting Felsi and his child every so often and writing them letters (which the Warden Commander genrously proofreads) almost weekly. Sigrun *Sigrun will remain at Vigil's Keep for a time, until one day she vanishes and is never seen again. Some say she heard the Calling and went to battle Darkspawn. Velanna *If left to defend the Keep, and the Warden chooses to save the city of Amaranthine, Velanna will be eventually burried by a massive rock falling on her, but, inexplicably, her body is never found. *If the Warden chooses to save Vigil's Keep, Velanna survives, though she does not return to her clan. Thanks to her friendship with the Warden Commander, she may eventually change her views on humankind. In the wake of the defeat of the Mother, when darkspawn stragglers attempt to attack a human village, Velanna single-handedly defends them. *If the Warden chooses to kill the Architect and Velanna survives the attack on Vigil's Keep (either because the Warden chose to save the Keep or was with Velanna when saving Amaranthine), she never sees her sister again. She partly blames the Warden for this, as she believes the Architect would have released her had they allied themselves with him, and this forever becomes a source of friction between the two. Other Characters and Events City of Amaranthine *If the Warden helped the militia against the smugglers and the saved the city, goods from recovered the smugglers will distributed to the survivors. After one year, Amaranthine recovers and trading fluorishes. *If the Warden chooses to abandon the city to save Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine is burned to the ground. The city's destruction does not endear the Wardens to Ferelden, and although much of the citizenry wants to forget the terrible event, a small segment pledge to exact revenge on the Grey Wardens. Eventually, a mob appears at Vigil's Keep, and although many are shown mercy and survive the bloody clash, public opinion of the Wardens remain sour until the Wardens finally lead an effort to rebuild Amaranthine. *If the Warden is Orlesian and chooses to abandon the city to save Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine is burned to the ground. Following the destruction, rumors persist that the Warden was sent as part of a plot of Orlais to retake---or even destroy, Ferelden, fanning more anti-Warden sentiment. Vigil's Keep *If the Warden chooses to save Amaranthine, and if all the upgrades are made to the Keep, it will hold against the Darkspawn army for days in a row before eventually falling. Although greatly outnumbered, the soldiers' silverite armor allow them to kill a dozen darkspawn each before falling. In five years, the Keep recovers and becomes a major trading point. *If the Warden chooses to abandon Amaranthine and save Vigil's Keep, annals of the Grey Wardens hail the Warden Commander's victory at the keep as a crucial one. Eventually, many of the Order's more clever recruits often spend days studying the account of the successful defense in otder to better understand the Warden's tactics. Peace allows the Wardens to replenish their numbers, and in time the keep would bear an army with Wardens as its core, and new heroes would emerge from their ranks to challenge threats to Amaranthine and Ferelden. *If the Warden chooses to invest in Voldrik's reconstruction of Vigil's Keep, the fortress is eventually rebuilt, until Voldrik eventually stands on the battlements and declares the defenses acceptable. Never again would he speak more highly of human engineering. *If the Warden chooses to invest in silverite armor for his soldiers during his tenure as Warden Commander, the army at Vigil's Keep eventually becomes known as the Silver Order, becoming one of Ferelden's most renowned military forces, abd becoming a lasting memory of the Keep's famous commander. The Architect *If he gains the trust of the Warden, the Architect will keep true to his word and frees the Darkspawn from their urge to answer the Old Gods call. Although Wardens from other regions are appalled to hear about this alliance, Darkspawn are rarely seen again and Dwarves from Orzammar swear that Deep Roads had never been so quiet until then. *If he is killed by the Warden, his disciples eventually make their way to the Deep Roads with their brethren. However, they show no inclination towards vengeance on the Grey Warden who killed their savior. The Messenger *If the Warden chooses to let him go after the battle in the City of Amaranthine, he would later be sighted as a dark, hooded figure who helps travelers in danger.